


Rollercoaster

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Big Sisters, Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Little Sisters, Pacifier - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rollercoaster

Maggie showed a smile as she paused in her laying of the table upon hearing the dulled thud from upstairs. A plodding set of footsteps followed as she resumed laying out the plates, bowls, and cutlery. After a few minutes more, Beth popped up in the doorway, a smile showed behind her pacifier. She dashed towards Maggie and hugged her waist tightly.

A soft squeak of surprise, Maggie giggled as she gently grasped Beth’s pacifier as she cooed. “Can I?” Beth looked up then shook her head, suckling as she mumbled while Maggie nodded and patted her head. “Ok, why don’t you sit.”

A nod as Beth then shuffled to her chair, sitting on the large cushion as she giggled, patting her hands against the table top as she gazed lovingly to her big sister. Maggie’s laughter joined in as she turned and feigned a gasp. “Did someone not eat at all?”

Serving up their breakfast as she then moved behind Beth and tickled under her breasts as she cooed. “Bethy, Bethy, my giggling girl.” Beth’s laughter increased as she quivered, Maggie then gently took hold of her pacifier again and once Beth nodded she tugged it out. Setting it aside as she then took her seat beside Beth and flashed a smile. “That’s a good girl.”


End file.
